<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【双黄/徐黄】同道 by Rachelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294962">【双黄/徐黄】同道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelyn/pseuds/Rachelyn'>Rachelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelyn/pseuds/Rachelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>本章微徐黄</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐峥/黄渤, 沈腾/黄渤, 黄磊/黄渤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章微徐黄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们第一次见面当然是在Gbar。本来这是很自然的事，两三年前他们就该在那里遇见了，而且会在接下来相见很多很多次——可是事情并不是这样发生的。</p><p>	他们注定不是一类人。黄磊外表迷人，一双大眼睛能倒映出最清澈的湖水或者最浓烈的美酒，第一次见他的人被吸引的时间至少会有十分钟，足够发现他的唇边痣，然后把这个性感秘密放在心里珍藏一辈子。技术也好，你想要的样子他都有，霸道地把人亲得七荤八素之余少不了给你一点温存，只是不知道这位欢场高手趁你晕乎乎的时候又用眼睛电到了多少老主顾，毕竟他是上面那个，在这里当之无愧地抢手。</p><p>	所以，很自然地，黄磊靠在吧台边亲吻客人的时候，眼神顺带着流连到了一旁坐在角落里的黄渤。那个人一张平淡的脸，张望了一会儿，又低头摆弄着手机，黄磊确信自己是第一次见他，感觉却不算太陌生，他归结于对方相貌普通。那人似乎有点热，抖了抖外套，里面的V领暴露出锁骨和一小截胸口，看来是个同行。黄磊觉得有点好笑，没人给他点上一杯酒，他有什么好燥热的，何必在这假装矜持实则卖弄？</p><p>	黄磊再回到这的时候又见到了黄渤，那人正挎着包倚在酒吧后门外的小巷子里，似乎在叹气。看来他今晚生意不好，哦，恐怕不止今晚吧，黄磊看着那人身上套着的廉价衣服，只觉得他们做下面的竞争太辛苦。路过他身旁的时候黄磊早就收回了目光，这时候对方开始点烟。</p><p>	勾着烟的薄唇在昏暗的路灯下只显得朦胧。</p><p>	“帅哥，一个人啊？”</p><p>	黄磊觉得自己知道他为什么生意不好了。又或者他是个新手，不懂得分辨哪个是有价值的客人。黄磊暗地里摇头，他不管对方有什么故事，总之他这个年纪、这个条件，显然是选错了行当。</p><p>	“抱歉，我不是你要找的人。”</p><p>	“我只是问，你是不是一个人？”</p><p>	黄磊把他职业性的礼貌微笑收回去了。他搞不懂这个人，也没时间在他身上浪费，黄磊径直推开酒吧后门，走之前约好的主顾他得罪不起，现在正该回来赴约。</p><p>	“不好意思……”</p><p>	黄磊最后一次回过头。</p><p>	“刚才是我让你误会了。你要是有空的话，能不能送我回家？我自行车让人偷了。”那人望着他，黑色的眼睛透着微弱的一点光，手指夹着烟狠狠地抽了一口，说着没头没尾的话，“抱歉，我今晚……心情很糟。”</p><p>	黄磊听到这话只觉得对方揽客的手段太差劲。搭话是有绝对禁忌的，这人就把错犯了个遍：第一不能装可怜，第二不能求安慰，来找乐子的人大多只想宣泄压力而已，这年头谁的日子好过啊，善心泛滥的家伙要是还没灭绝的话，应该去当心理治疗师——谁会在一个床上玩物身上下感情功夫呢？</p><p>	黄磊叹了口气，还是从刚赚来的钱里抽了几张票子，他说我还有事送不了你，你拿这钱打车回家吧，他匆忙把钱塞到对方手里，转头进了门。</p><p>	钞票掉在地上，被污水浸湿，指间的半根烟滚到地上也因此熄灭。黄渤的头低下去了，用手腕扶着额头。他的肩不停地在抖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gbar黄磊去得其实并不频繁。他并不靠这个赚钱，对这种逢场作戏的情事也没那么感兴趣，只是在酒吧附近见到黄渤的影子之后，比平日来得就多了一些。黄渤不是进Gbar争奇斗艳的那种漂亮孔雀，他只是像任何一个想出来透口气的家伙那样，倚在巷尾的路灯下面抽烟，谁能发现他是个流莺的秘密，谁就能趁着把钱塞进他前胸口袋的时候揩一把油，然后按着他的脑袋，让含着半口烟的薄唇滑下去给自己口一管。黄磊暗地里看了一会儿，他不像嫖客那样想知道操那张可怜的小嘴是什么滋味，他只是要进场子选个主顾赴约了。</p><p>	黄磊做完一场的时间总是能让他刚刚好撞见那个人失魂落魄的样子。这回他好像喝多了，跪在墙边扶着自行车轮不停地呕吐，裤腿完全被污物染脏了，吐过一轮又按着胸口剧烈地咳嗽。</p><p>	今晚黄磊倒是没有要再接一单的打算。上次没管他，眼前人这副狼狈样勾起来黄磊一点愧疚，虽说这和自己也没什么关系，他还是凑上去递了瓶水。</p><p>	让黄渤坐进副驾的时候，黄磊开始反思自己是什么时候变得这么心软了。只是和上次不同，这回那人挣扎着，胡言乱语，说他要自己骑车回家，不用你管。黄磊下去把他那辆破车塞进后备箱，耐着性子问他你的家在哪儿。</p><p>	黄渤好像清醒了些，一双醉眼盯着黄磊看，又流了两行泪出来。</p><p>	“呸。”</p><p>	黄磊被他啐了一脸口水。不过他倒不生气，他去翻黄渤的口袋找身份证住址，对方却一点挣扎也没有了，先是笑，然后拽着他的手按在自己身上乱摸。</p><p>	“你不记得我家在哪儿了，那咱们就在车上来。”黄渤挺了挺腰，把屁股送进黄磊手心里，“来，摸我，你不就爱摸这儿吗。你上不上我，想不想？——不想你找我来干嘛？你快点，明儿早晨我还得上班呢。”</p><p>	黄磊摸到他裤兜里的钱包，黄渤又笑了，疯疯癫癫的，一只手虚捂着嘴，又搭在半边脸上往下滑。钱包里有几百块钱，黄磊拿出身份证看了看，记住了他的地址，他认识，不远，是个老旧小区，就在一所学校旁边。至于名字，他也多看了两眼。</p><p>	把钱包放回黄渤口袋里的时候，对方又去抓自己的手。这回黄渤整个人靠上来，满身酒气地软在他身上：“你不是不行了吧？嫖多啦？还是让你老婆榨干了？我跟你说，我刚让人上了一回，他不想戴套，射在里面了，他说反正我又不会怀孕……真的特别爽，没操两下我就射了，你知道吗，我都没见过这么大的，操进来的时候从肚子上都能摸到——他问我为什么这么浪，出来干这个是不是爱人满足不了我了——徐朗，你说是不是啊？你自己摸摸，我真的不行了，湿透了，求你操我好不好，我想被你干，没你我活不下去了……”</p><p>	黄磊的眉毛拧在一起了，他本来以为这人还有点骨气，没想到自暴自弃的家伙最麻烦，还把自己认成了负心人。</p><p>	“……为什么干这个？”</p><p>	“为什么……今天的客人都知道，大伙儿全知道，你满足不了我啊。”</p><p>	黄渤没说完就吐了黄磊一身。</p><p>	“呀我吐你身上了，对不起，对不起，真不好意思，我把衣服给你脱了吧，今天，不要钱，反正你也从来没给过我。”黄渤跨在他身上，稀里糊涂地去扯黄磊衬衣的扣子，“白嫖爽不爽啊？我他妈还倒贴呢。”</p><p>	黄磊推他，黄渤身体一个不稳向后倒，下意识伸手想撑住自己，不小心按到了汽车喇叭，叭叭地响了好几声，声音大得吓了他自己一跳：“诶呦我操……才跟我分开几天啊，你这就换了新车了，真挺不错的，你要是在后面干我，地方够了，挺宽敞的。你他妈别忘了，当初的本钱谁给你的呀？是他妈我嫖了你，是我他妈把你给上了。”</p><p>	黄磊很讨厌这种被羞辱的感觉。他不是那个甩了他的混蛋，本来应该置身事外，冷眼唏嘘，可是现在心里却无端蹿出一股火来。他把黄渤推回副驾，压着脾气说请你自重一些。</p><p>	那人瘫在座椅上，似乎感到很意外。</p><p>	“哼……哈哈，怎么啦，你不高兴啦？嫌我贱啊？我就这样的人，自重不了，你还不知道我吗，想挨操嘛，你说的么，我在床上是个天生的婊子。”</p><p>	“你不贱么，你不是把我甩了吗，还他妈回来找老子？让老子他妈的下车，我他妈自己骑车回去。”黄渤自己开了车门，刚迈下去腿一软差点跪在地上，他低声骂了句操，撑着门边又踉踉跄跄站起来，“我他妈车呢……哦，在他妈的这儿呢，我走，你让我走我就走，我他妈的多听话啊……”</p><p>	他使劲把自行车往地上一架，打了打车铃，又是一阵笑，一边推一边晃悠悠地走：“自重。”他又重复了一遍，“你他妈也学会这个词儿了。你让你儿子在车里等了半个多小时，自己在教室里上我的时候，我跟你说自重，你怎么说我是放屁呢？……干这个怎么啦，当老师就不能做爱了？老师也是人啊，也他妈有需求啊。”黄渤嘴里说着胡话，也不管车头冲哪儿，抬腿就要迈上去。</p><p>	黄磊皮鞋底都挨着油门了，还是下车把黄渤扔进来，他使劲把车门甩上，声音大得吓着黄渤身子一缩。</p><p>	“嫌我丢人啊……”黄渤终于安静下来了，轻声嘟囔了一句，黄磊也没心思再管他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车子很快开到了他家，黄磊开进小区，他们停在居民楼下，这才发现黄渤居然睡着了。</p><p>	黄磊抬腕看了看表，已经过了午夜。他用了点劲去拍黄渤的脸，那人口水还挂在下巴上，悠悠醒转，好像根本不知道发生了什么事。</p><p>	操，这是哪儿，他是谁？黄渤闻见车里的味道一阵恶心，睁眼看见自己裤子上挂着一片脏污，脚边还搭了一件脏衬衫；旁边开车的是个陌生男人，他拍了拍脑瓜，有点疼，他想不起来发生了什么事。</p><p>	“你家到了，下车。”</p><p>	啥意思？自己喝多了把客人带回家来了？黄渤还在一脸懵的时候，黄磊已经开了车门拽着他的袖子要他下车了。黄渤站在车旁，夜风吹得他湿透的裤子凉飕飕，黄磊把他的自行车从后备箱里扔出来，自己跨进车就要开走。</p><p>	“……不上去坐坐？”</p><p>	黄渤也不知道自己怎么了，他的脑袋控制不住自己的嘴，说话都鬼使神差的。</p><p>	“我对你没兴趣。快回家吧，你不适合干这个。”</p><p>	“没试过你怎么知道？”黄渤莫名其妙赌上气了，论敬业，他是一等一的，怎么就不适合干这个了？</p><p>	刚才他做了个梦，梦见自己第一次做这事儿的时候了。</p><p>	他站在巷尾的路灯底下，心里还有点不安，他跟徐朗说咱俩就在那儿见面得了。有路过的男女打量他，他就手足无措的，脸开始红，身子怕得发抖，想着自己教案还没写完却在这里做这种事。他紧紧拽住挎包的带子，手心出的汗把布料打湿了，路人从他的头皮看到脚尖，他就像被视奸了一样浑身不自在。他的手顺着包带往下滑，偷偷地碰着自己的身体，最后碰到裤兜里的烟盒，他就哆嗦着手拿出来抽了一根。那根烟他点了好半天，他按打火机的时候一直暗地里瞟着路过的人，他想，我能等到徐朗吗？直到他呼吸的时候，热烫的烟气蹿进嘴里，他才抬眼看见一个男人用自己嘴里的烟挨着他的，烟卷已经点着了，烧起来了。他把鼻子里那口烟呼出去，全身都是兴奋战栗的，眼前的白雾散掉，他才看清那个笑着的男人。</p><p>	不是徐朗。</p><p>	“你看我像个雏儿吗？”黄渤按住黄磊的车窗，“我看你倒是没那种口味。”</p><p>	黄磊不耐烦地把车窗摇上去，差点夹到黄渤的手指头。车就这么开走了，黄渤挠了挠头，看来今晚是没什么生意了，他就这样错过了一个英俊阔绰的大金主，只是不知道自己到底哪里惹得他不高兴。他好像确实没有什么被包养的缘分，从来也只是接些散客，他越努力认真地对待工作，结果就越不如他的意。</p><p>	在学校也是这样，他讲课备课开会越认真，评职称就越没他的份儿。</p><p>	和徐朗也是这样。操，去他妈的徐朗，老子跟他没关系了。</p><p>	徐朗啊，主任啊，都他妈是一路货色，只顾自己的私欲，还他妈不如嫖客。一个玷污他的爱情，说有感情的是他，玩腻了就扔的也是他，伪君子；一个玷污他的理想，看他好欺负就给他穿小鞋，任人唯亲不顾教学，真小人。到头来为爱情和理想付出一腔热情又被彻底浇灭的人，只有他自己。</p><p>	而他自己又会被如何议论呢？那些在三尺讲台下接受智慧的小脑瓜，那些在昏暗路灯下挥洒汗水的醉汉，看到自己的老师晚上在外面站街，听说身下的浪货白天在学校上课，会不会骂他假正经？</p><p>	起初羞耻感和自责把他淹没到喘不过气，后来他就开始很自然地嘲笑自己的麻木了。徐朗第一次把他按在讲台和课桌上干的时候，他自我唾弃，罪恶感强到感觉头晕恶心，可是后来在巷尾给陌生男人口活的时候，他更多地觉得是刺激，没人碰他都硬得不行。他是贪婪的、叛逆的，可又有哪个人不是这样呢，看着自己堕落的时候，越清醒，越容易在禁忌的快感中迷失，小小的贪婪，小小的叛逆，总会在幻想里烧成一把大火，最后失控了，伪装被撕破了，就会把现实也烧成一片灰烬。</p><p>	所以有时候他也觉得，还是找个傍身的主顾可靠一点，爱情嘛，理想嘛，全他妈狗屁，虚伪，性欲和金钱才他妈是真东西，一见钟情说难听点就是见色起意，寒窗苦读也不过是为了利禄功名。</p><p>	比如今夜吧，他还真就得先感谢再唾骂那个断了片的自己，怎么这么有本事就勾上这位绩优股了，又怎么惹得人家不高兴？</p><p>	黄渤一只手撑着单元门，一只手费力地把自行车往楼道里推。楼道里乌漆麻黑的，他想不明白，又不想上他，那这人为什么开车送自己回来？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄磊推开单元门的时候倒是没费力，年久失修，连锁都坏了，根本防不了贼。他怀里抱着那东西，噔噔噔往楼上跑。黄磊有些懊恼，那人是个大傻子，自己赶人下车也太着急了，东西落车上了都不知道。那东西挺沉的，黄磊翻了他的包才知道，里面装的都是课本、教案和没判完的卷子，字却写得和学生差不多，扭来扭去的可爱。</p><p>	他在巷子里撒酒疯说要自己骑车回家的时候，黄磊就知道他是个老师了。他不像别人那么惊讶反感，更多的是生气，他能理解对方工作压力大，也尊重对方拥有私生活的权利，但也不能这样只顾自己厮混啊，醉成这样，白天怎么去上课？简直不负责任，误人子弟。</p><p>	他凭着印象找到门牌号，哐哐地用拳头砸了半天也没人应，这才发现门根本没关严。黄磊支着耳朵听了好一会儿，只有若有若无的流水声。那人是在洗着澡等着暂时出门的客人回来吗？</p><p>	这他妈都几点了还接单？黄磊不是个喜欢给自己惹麻烦的人，但他现在真想把那人骂上一顿，他拉开门直接往里进，又狠狠地把门带上，撞得门框砰砰响。</p><p>	黄磊确实是在卫生间找到黄渤的，那副场景却让人意外。在放水的是浴缸，已经满得流出来了，没人管，卫生间里一地的水。黄渤跪在水里，光着上半身，两条胳膊搭在马桶边，脑袋几乎倒在马桶里。他几乎没怎么吐准，呕吐物里里外外到处都是。嘴里还念念叨叨的，好像是在训不听话的学生。</p><p>	“作弊了……不想承认，我理解……可你不能，欺骗自己啊……”</p><p>	这副惨样估计没人想上他了，难为他这时候还想着学生。黄磊去拍黄渤的后背，一点反应都没有，居然又他妈的睡着了。黄磊叹了口气，把浴缸里的水放掉一点，把人架起来，裤子也扒了，泡在浴缸里，想了想又把脑袋拽起来让他靠在一边，别再睡觉的时候让水给呛进去。</p><p>	课本卷子什么的黄磊给他放客厅了，而等到黄磊把衣服丢进洗衣机，马桶也处理得差不多了的时候，这才顾得上给黄渤把澡洗了。水凉了大半，黄渤的身子倒是不发抖，只是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。黄磊又放了点热水，把肥皂泡泡打在他柔软的发丝里头，这才有机会仔细看他的脸。其实，还挺可爱的，嘴唇软软的，眉毛也软软的，眼角一颗小芝麻，揉不散，捏不掉，总在那儿晃着人的眼。皮肤不像Gbar里的那些小孩在青春痘上打了厚厚的粉底，摸上去有种自然的细腻，洗干净了身上也只有很普通的淡淡的肥皂味，不像他的某些主顾总喜欢喷呛人的过量香水。</p><p>	这个人不适合去站街。</p><p>	黄磊想了想，帮他把体内的精液清理出来，又擦干他的身体抱上床，盖好被子。</p><p>	也许这个人适合过上一辈子，只和一个人。</p><p>	黄磊在他卧室的书桌上照着样卷帮他判卷子的时候，在一旁的镜子里瞥见自己，那时候他就在心里想，可惜我不适合和别人过一辈子。学校同事大多早就结婚了，喜宴他参加了不知道多少次，份子钱只出不进，单身汉从遍地跑变成了稀罕物，他还是别人伴郎的第一选择。</p><p>	“真是……你什么时候好事将近啊？”</p><p>	给他塞情书的女学生越来越少，黄磊也知道这是怎么回事，倒乐得不用板着脸挨个拒绝。有同事暗搓搓地问你是不是……弯的啊，他就笑着说公私可得分明啊，那只是和我的研究方向有关而已。</p><p>	但是谁也都知道性社会学并不是什么很被看好的研究。虽然没有明令禁止，但现实中阻力太多，工作很难进行。在招了黄磊做助理研究员之前，他的老前辈为了收集性工作者的资料只能在一边偷看，差点被拉皮条的打断腿，还被扣了研究资金使用不明的帽子，著作也迟迟不能出版。老前辈拍着他的肩说，何必呢，你应该去教学，这种只有研究的清苦日子，连我爱人都无法接受。好在我还有个“地下情人”呢，哈哈，就是我们的研究嘛，大家都知道它存在，可是就是很难给它个名分。</p><p>	理想总被污名化，不止如此，在私人感情上，黄磊也无法给自己的爱人一个名分。无论是同性还是异性，不管有怎样的理由和苦衷，恐怕都无法接受自己的伴侣曾经有过出卖肉体的经历。</p><p>	黄磊自己也不愿意面对这些，无法避免地想到的时候，他总是麻醉自己重新投入本职，继续和主顾调情，继续记下看似无意的搭话，继续观察每一个角落里的每一个人。MB实际上享受不到什么肉体的快乐，即使是上面那个，他们也只是金主泄欲的工具，黄磊机械地抽插的时候，还得动用聪明的脑袋瓜记下每一个客人的情况和数据，他的好评不是白来的，谁都知道他绝不会把任何主顾的敏感部位记混。</p><p>	这是他的习惯。后来即使打上了外快的补丁，研究资金也还是山穷水尽了，老前辈问他那些资料的来源，他自己做不了完全抽离的观察者，也没法解释。他们的研究被迫中断了，可黄磊还是保持了这个习惯。</p><p>	他退出了研究所，转去教学岗做讲师，再去Gbar的时候，本来是为了消遣，却比原来更提心吊胆，怕别人发现他的过去，也怕毁了自己的未来。可是已经没人只当他是来消遣的了。他不敢约不知底细的生面孔，熟人也都只是些客人，而应付客人又太耗费心神，就算他不想做，也得罪不起他们。</p><p>	其实他也不是能多么坚定地抵抗诱惑的人。有时候黄磊也想着自己干脆也找个做下面的解决一下算了。可是他知道做这行真的不容易，性和权力关系永远分不开，他不愿意那样对待别人。Gbar里他什么样的人都见过，跪着分开腿求上的，喝多了挂人身上的，可是那都是逢场作戏，是迫于生计不得已，有的是惹了不该惹的人，有的是为了钱。那都是他妈装出来的，演出来的，爽什么爽，爽个屁，趴在下面除了疼没别的感觉，还得扭着腰浪叫着说好大好棒再快一点，谁心里想的不是快他妈射出来完事儿了我拿钱走人？</p><p>	黄磊走进浴室里解决自己下半身的问题。卷子他大概是帮黄渤判完了，现在轮到他关心自己了。刚才帮那人洗澡的时候，他不可避免地硬了，又不想占人便宜；可是现在他瞥见自己刚清理干净的空空如也的浴缸，又只觉得一切都真他妈没劲。</p><p>	——说到底是没有感情。也许客人觉得没有感情的性最干净，最过瘾，他们可以付钱在别人身上释放压力，比如有人就喜欢在干那事儿的时候说煞风景的我爱你，不过那也只是玩玩而已。</p><p>	可是感情他还真玩不起。下场看见了吧，就是跟那个人一样，半夜在没人知道的角落吐到不省人事，最后被心怀不轨的人捡回去。</p><p>	黄磊终究还是回到了那人的卧室。他走过去把自己刚给人盖好的被子掀开，压抑着自己的呼吸，把阴茎掏出来对着赤裸的身体自慰。现在他想操那张可怜的小嘴了，他回忆着对方拽着自己的手摸他的样子，用眼神把他全身干了个遍，他想按着那人的手，让他好好摸摸自己是怎么被肚子里的肉棒操烂的，想让他叫着求自己射在他身体里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄磊发现自己刚才不过是做了场春梦的时候，那梦里的人正骑在他身上吻他的脖子。他不知道是黄渤把他架上来的还是怎么回事，自己现在总归是躺在人家床上。那人迷迷糊糊的，好像酒劲又上头了，也好像是记不清清醒的时候到底发生了什么事，把黄磊当成了带回家的客人，似乎想要敬业地伺候一番。</p><p>	“嗯唔……你回来啦。谢谢你送我回家。”</p><p>	他用屁股蹭着在他身上扭，黄磊想推开他，架不住下面很快就硬了，他开始后悔为什么没给黄渤找件衣服穿。</p><p>	“你下面好大啊，好棒。想让我怎么称呼你？……我想要了，操我吧。”</p><p>	“不想说话么……”黄渤趴在黄磊的耳边吻他的耳垂，声音又甜又糯，似乎真是很动情的样子，“累了吧，没关系，躺下放松就好了。今天……前任回来找我了，不知道为什么。可是我一点都不想让他上我，我只想让你干我，好不好？”</p><p>	作为被当作了回来找他的前任的那个人，黄磊心里很清楚这是怎么回事，他今晚做过一场，现在清醒了，也不是很期待什么。他不喜欢趁人之危，更不喜欢被当作发泄的替身，黄磊只想把那个人推开，也许给他个按摩棒，各自解决问题。</p><p>	“干嘛啊……你不是都硬了么？反正现在是在我家，你怕什么？还是你和我前任一样，比较喜欢在学校上我？”黄渤伸手去握他的下面，笑得有点傻，“我没告诉你，其实我本来是老师来着，白天教学生，晚上出来卖。喜欢吗？”</p><p>	“你上学的时候，是不是也幻想过上自己的老师？我监考的时候，有的学生就不看卷子，偷偷地瞄我，我以为他在桌子下面作弊，走到他旁边瞪他，他脸一下就红了，故意把铅笔碰掉滚到地上。考试的时候学生不允许离开座位，只能让我帮他捡，我知道他想让我弯腰，可是我偏偏就蹲下去了，正好看见他的手还揣在裤兜里。”</p><p>	“那后来怎么办了？你骂他了？”黄磊那玩意儿牢牢握在对方手里，却是越跳越硬。</p><p>	“没有。我不敢。”</p><p>	“为什么？你怕伤害他？”黄磊也碰到过这样的事，“还是说，你也……”</p><p>	“……后来我就和前任第一次在办公室里做了。”黄渤没有直接回答他，只是把声音放得更轻了，显然对耳边逐渐粗重的呼吸声感到很满意。他把整个身子俯下去，赤裸的胸腹直接贴上对方，肉体的热度使他感到快慰，还不够，他把胯部和大腿根贴上对方的肉棒摩擦，手伸到后面去自己弄，挤了点润滑剂，淫靡的水声就一直响。</p><p>	“我记得在办公室做还挺刺激的。”黄渤眯着眼，似乎在努力回忆当时的情景，眼神因此显得迷离，“你喜欢的话，我们也可以……我桌上有个笔筒，你可以把里面的圆珠笔插进去，插几根都可以，用红笔在我身上写字也没问题，还是把精液射在课本上，都行……但是，声音要小一点，唔，你可能要把我的嘴捂上，或者让我帮你口出来，不然我会叫出声的，被学生或者主任听到的话，就要被开除了。如果是那样的话，你要负责哦……”</p><p>	黄渤自己低低地笑了，又去掰黄磊的脸，他眼睛里含着水，用最动情最卑微的声音说着“亲亲我亲亲我”，手上却不容分说地用着力。黄磊一阵厌恶，身边贴着的与其说是个可怜的家伙，不如说是个嫖客，都一样，都他妈一个样，买醉，自暴自弃，流连欢场，和他做的时候心里想着别人，只当他是个泄欲的自慰棒。</p><p>	黄磊翻了个身，打开黄渤的腿，扣住他还在乱扭的腰，直接顶了进去。就这样互相发泄吧，也好，这世上谁不是彼此利用呢？只是他没有什么可在发泄时想念的人儿，操干的动作便更加猛烈了几分。</p><p>	“嗯……这不是对我、嗯、很感兴趣嘛……这个样子，明天应该上不了课了吧……哼嗯，所以，想做到什么时候，都可以……哈啊，好棒，就这样，一直操我吧……想射在里面的话，也可以、啊、反正我不会怀孕的。”</p><p>	你说你那么认真干什么，动什么真心，像现在这样，只是乖乖被操，不是很爽吗？</p><p>	黄渤被他的花样弄得受不了，腿都是软的，脑袋耷拉在床边，仰着脖子求着人家让他射。黄磊紧紧箍住他下面那根憋得不行的玩意儿，用牙去磨他脖子一侧的那颗小痣，问他——</p><p>	“你爱我吗？”</p><p>	“……爱、我爱你。”</p><p>	没戴套，最后克制着拔出来射在了外面。黄磊坐在床边穿裤子，黄渤用手腕压住眼睛，他装作自己呼吸不畅余韵未散的样子，眼泪顺着手背啪嗒啪嗒地掉。</p><p>	都他妈一个样。</p><p>	无法通过爱情创造新的自我的人，无法通过理想创造新的世界的人，他那可怜的小脑瓜里，最后能想到的也只有毁灭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章微腾渤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后一次再见的时候，黄磊有点惊讶了，居然不是在Gbar。</p><p>	现在大概是赶上了最后一节晚课下课，时不时有教师从教学楼回到办公楼，说话就不太方便了。黄磊没课了，住处也就在学校两条街外的宿舍，他干脆就一边搭话一边往外走，黄渤也跟着他，在夜色笼罩下的小花园里溜达。</p><p>	“怎么来这儿了？小沈带你来的？”</p><p>	“……嗯。”黄渤用脚去踢地上的石子，恍惚间又抬起头，“诶，变了。这儿原来那个凉亭没了啊。”</p><p>	“故地重游啊。”黄磊揶揄他，“你现在不是学生了，感觉怎么样？”</p><p>	“没啥感觉。”这话是真的，对黄渤来说这不过是换了个交易地点罢了，早年间那点说不上太美好的青涩回忆翻来覆去地想也已经嚼得没味儿了，“我就是不太喜欢Gbar那地方。”</p><p>	“我以为是他要带你来的呢。” 黄磊脚步顿了顿，“……我记得好像在场子里见过你啊？”</p><p>	黄渤脚下踢石子的动作重了些：“那是，您哪有什么人没见过的啊。我就进去过一次，徐朗把我骗去的。</p><p>	“他说在那儿等我，其实是想跟我分了。我知道他不会来，给他打电话，他还骂我，说你不正适合那地方吗，干脆在那儿找个活儿接了，客人有得是。”</p><p>	黄磊抿了抿嘴唇。</p><p>	“……为什么干这行？”</p><p>	“你不是男公关吗，你不知道？” 黄渤终于抬起脸笑了，“你干那事儿的时候不爽吗？”</p><p> </p><p>	这事黄渤是在黄磊第二次送他回家的时候知道的。</p><p>	那天下了雨，他没接到什么活——其实他也不怎么想接，就是去Gbar那边呆一会儿，徐朗也不喜欢那地方，所以他从来不会在那边见到他。那天没喝酒，黄渤挺清醒，隔着口袋捏捏里面那张纸，抽完了两根烟，还是摸出了打火机，打算把兜里那封辞职信烧掉。他还没点火，Gbar后门就蹿出来一个人往他伞下面挤进来。黄渤的手被那人握住，手里的伞往上举高了些，他这才看清对方那张脸。</p><p>	有点眼熟，他还没反应过来，就被对方一把搂在怀里，另一个男人也跟在他后面出来，靠着Gbar后门抱着肩紧紧盯着他们俩，开口就是质问某位“黄老师”。</p><p>	黄渤心里下意识一跳，接话的却是身边的人。他这才从那充满歉意的熟悉声音里听出来对方竟也是个同行，现在正如以往游刃有余地拿别人当挡箭牌拒绝他没兴趣的客人。主顾黑了脸，想用身份要挟他，那男人的声音却一转，正是对着黄渤说话，语气里带着温情，似乎是在哄他，腰上的手也搂紧了几分：“生我的气了？不是早就说好了吗，我今天晚上——只属于你一、个、人。”</p><p>	黄磊直到在后视镜里瞥见被暗示戳破了秘密的客人回了Gbar寻找别的猎物，这才帮黄渤把安全带扣上。他见黄渤脸色变了，知道对方现在才把前缘都想了起来，不由得露出一个笑容，说着我送你回家吧，正好顺路，也是还你人情，第一次见面的时候实在是抱歉了，当时真的还有事。</p><p>	后来就是沉默了，没有人再说话。</p><p> </p><p>	黄磊不喜欢黄渤提男公关的事，这会让他想到那个莫名荒唐的晚上，那是他在哪个客人那里也从来没如此强烈感受过的屈辱欲，那天他顺从了也背叛了自己的内心，几乎丢了所有体面，彻底沦为了那个落魄家伙的奴隶。他不喜欢拿刀子捅别人，在黄渤身上发泄的时候却看到了那把刀子穿过对方的身体捅进了自己。</p><p>	那个人有最真挚炽热的心灵，拼了一身的力气反抗和缠斗，最终却在他面前把自己撕碎，这简直太可笑了，就像羔羊用尾巴温柔地蹭着满身鞭痕的奴隶，要他牵着自己完成最后的献祭。</p><p>	黄磊本来以为黄渤不会再做那种事了。他后来也观察过他几回，那个人只是在巷尾的路灯底下徘徊，抽一两支烟，有人来搭话，他就从口袋里抽出一张纸，涂涂写写，把生意避开。黄磊本来也不怎么再去那里消遣了，他其实不觉得自己和黄渤有什么实际上的缘分，也就总是避免和他碰面。</p><p>	可是今晚第一次真切地看见他的时候，黄磊不仅是因为在学校碰见黄渤而惊讶了。那个人踮着脚笑着亲了亲身边的男人的脸颊，如果忽略掉嘴角的淤青的话，看起来还算一对甜蜜的爱侣。只是男人没有温存地摸他的头发，掏了几百块钱塞进他的手里就走了。男人下楼的时候掏出打火机点烟，黄磊借着那点火光看清了他的脸，和老沈长得七分像，是他的儿子。</p><p>	没想到是他啊。刚才黄磊就听见谁叫着“学长好厉害再深一点”，否则他也不会过去倚在办公室门外，也就不会看见那人把腰靠在办公桌边上张着腿做生意的样子了。他克制不住自己的冲动，只能压住质问的语气尽量放轻声音问他：</p><p>	“第几个？”</p><p>	黄渤看见黄磊的时候吓了一跳，刚挂上脸的疲惫倒是消了几分。黄渤从裤兜里掏出来的事后烟被对方按着手揣回去，黄磊指了指墙上禁止吸烟的牌子，示意这里是学校的办公区。</p><p>	“……第一个吧。”说这话时黄渤脸上倒没什么表情，他只是顿了顿，“原来你在这学校上班啊。”</p><p>	“他是我大学时的学长，他爸也是这学校的老师，做性社会学的，当时他跟我说要帮他爸收集资料，我也不知道怎么回事就稀里糊涂地让他上了，心里还挺开心，觉得自己特别有价值。”</p><p>	“我是问你，这是今天晚上第几个？”</p><p>	“哦，那就第二个。”黄渤嘴上坦诚，却不想和黄磊对视，垂下眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>	黄磊想让黄渤把刚点上的烟掐了，可是花园里夜晚的柔风让他再找不到什么借口。</p><p>	“那为什么又来干这行？”</p><p>	黄渤捏着手里的烟也不抽，习惯性地活动下颌，意外牵拉到淤青的嘴角，疼得他倒抽了一口冷气：“我辞职了。”</p><p>	烟灰烧了老长一截，他也不弹，只是沉默。落到地上，火光就亮了几分。</p><p>	“我也不想干啊，可我撂不下了，昼夜颠倒的日子过惯了，来钱又快，我都不想上班了。徐朗说得对，我就是贱，你说学生知道他们老师是这样的人，会怎么想？看着挺正经一人，是吧。我在学生面前从来他妈的不骂街。我真不想去上课了，学校教的全他妈狗屁，满嘴仁义道德，就他妈主任最不是个东西，专捡软柿子捏。铁饭碗有他妈什么好的，他们开不了我，倒方便杀鸡给猴看，谁不巴结他们给他们送礼，就混得跟我那么惨。我他妈就是贱，跟人低个头哈个腰怎么啦，倒爱出去扭着屁股让人随便操。真的，我现在晚上不让人捅两下还真睡不着了，陪酒老喝多，医院一查胃喝出毛病来了，一到半夜就疼，难受得快要死了。操，这算什么啊，难受的事儿多了……有一次灌得我实在受不了了，那人不戴套强上，我也反抗不了，那阵总怕自己得HIV。可是徐朗把我甩了以后我也不在乎这事了。不想出去干了吧，心里还放不下这事……</p><p>	“走在大街上，看谁都犯嘀咕，我睡没睡过他，或者他睡没睡过我？”</p><p>	黄磊瞳孔一缩，他几乎已经想到黄渤接下来要说些什么话了。</p><p>	被黄磊抱住的时候，黄渤是麻木的，也是不意外的。现在嘛，就挺好的，他也不自己乱吃安眠药了，真的不怪他们啊，他想，我他妈得谢谢学长，谢谢主任，谢谢徐朗，谢谢黄磊，谢谢每一位嫖客，这种感觉不到痛苦的、肆意妄为随便作的生活，多少人拼了一辈子想过都过不上，还真巧就让他自己给赶上了？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我送你回家……”</p><p>	那个人脸上依旧没什么修饰涂抹，逆光的时候能看见一点皮肤上短短的绒毛。笑的时候很自然地倚在旁边的人身上，放松，但是分寸把握得恰到好处，没人会觉得被冒犯到。</p><p>	有人起哄让他跳个舞。那人拿眼一勾，向来爱起哄的家伙们就破天荒地不好意思了，他大方地笑了，却也不怯场，身体像泼了一瓢春水似的软。黄磊见他站起来，看见他头发吹上去，脖子上挂着项链，也换了好看又显身材的衣服，就这样开着引人遐想又不必当真的玩笑。</p><p>	“……不劳烦了。”黄磊眨眨眼，“还早呢。”</p><p>	“看谁呢？”怀里的客人没那么好糊弄，他像这里的其他人一样不喜欢那个一来就引得一片口哨的家伙。他抬头轻轻拍了拍黄磊的脸表示不悦，又好像马上被那漂亮眼睛迷住了，可以原谅他的一切过错。</p><p>	那边一群人喝过了酒，大概就要开始玩游戏了。骰子、牌、转盘，各位都输过一轮，那个人还是一直赢，被人揶揄的时候就自己拿过一杯酒放在嘴边假装喝，实际上躲在杯子后面笑，也不管偷偷摸他腰的家伙是哪位了。</p><p>	没吃到豆腐的人起哄，要罚他用口渡酒，他有点意外了，终于连忙摆手露出来一点招架不住。他们想看到他的游刃有余被撕破的样子，推了一个含了酒的幸运儿往他怀里靠，那人还懂得诀窍，装作是自己受力不稳，可能觉得一头撞死在他身上也不冤枉。</p><p>	结果他当然是溜走了。那自作聪明的家伙被一群人围着嘲笑的时候，他早已经下场随着舞池里的人跳了半首歌了，声色犬马的人们像华而不实的昂贵鸡尾酒那样被来来回回点了好几回火焰装在玻璃杯子里摇晃，始作俑者却敛了绝世光华，像针掉进大海一样仿佛消失了。</p><p> </p><p>	而现在也是时候和可怜的客人说一声抱歉了。</p><p>	“下回见。回去好好休息吧，不早了。”</p><p>	黄磊连一个敷衍的吻都没给主顾，他留给人家一个背影，只是靠在吧台上，轻轻端一杯酒示意。</p><p>	“赏脸吗？”</p><p>	对方仿佛知道他就在那儿似的转回头，是如他所愿的默契。“哟，黄老板，稀客。”他声音里带了点笑意，“回头吧，今儿忙了点。不过别忘了，您还欠我一笔呢。”</p><p>	“这就还。”</p><p>	“……这么急啊？”</p><p>	“送你回家，正好咱们顺路是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>	“我记得你说挺喜欢这辆车的，宽敞。”</p><p>	黄渤还从来没坐上过这辆车的后排。他保持了一个比较端正的姿势坐在后排座椅上，借着车旁昏黄的路灯光线，体贴地为身边的人留了一个体面的距离。他还不至于因为这句话就脸红。</p><p>	黄磊从和他出Gbar的时候就不由自主地挂着笑，唇角都快翘到天上去了，那个可爱的人儿现在就搂在自己怀里，他也不怕熟人瞧见了，只想能多亲密就要多亲密。可是他明明已经上了自己的车，却在这私密下摆出一副疏离来。</p><p>	黄磊试图用自己的身影笼罩对方，他不过只是想离他再近一点。想借着路灯细细看那张许久未见的脸庞的时候，黄渤的身子微微颤抖了一下，路灯就恰好熄灭了，黄磊也就恰好看不清他，只觉得他僵硬了一阵便不再动作。暗色中只剩下呼吸声。</p><p>	密闭空间内酒气交换，气味并不令人愉悦，提醒着黄磊他们在Gbar各自做了些什么事。那个人不再作笨拙无效的拒绝了，已经游刃有余四两拨千斤，但是这些高妙的社交手段却让他喝得比以往都要更加多，各色酒液，也许还加了光怪陆离的什么东西，他大约是来者不拒，现在却是一点失态都见不到的。口腔里喷着散发甜味的清新剂掩盖掉混杂腐坏的酒气，嘴角也不再会有胃痛引发的微微抽搐了，那双薄薄的嘴唇他也从不再让任何人亲吻，他已经学会了所有默认的礼仪，congratulations，黄渤那副清醒自持的样子是引诱客人最好的催情剂，黄磊在场子里看着他，那个人连背影都仿佛在对他张开双臂作出欢迎回到堕落天堂的暗示。</p><p>	而在黄磊这段时间日夜重演的想象中，在自己面前，他总是会卸下所有防备的，就像以前那样。他们彼此都不再有秘密，他会对小渤展开自己最坦诚的笑，就像刚才那样，露出一排牙齿的那种，简直笑得傻兮兮的，他的客人见他这副样子绝对会把他立马甩了的；可是老子他妈的高兴，管他妈什么客人呢，不干了，渤儿，咱俩一块。金盆洗手，再也他妈的不回来了，他就想和自己心里那个终于对他泛起爱意的人在一起，他欠他的，他会用一辈子还，他会在兜里永远揣着小渤的胃药，他会在灶台上永远热着一锅清淡的白粥，他会在任何时候倾听任何小渤想分享给他的话，然后像一位师长那样对小渤唠唠叨叨……</p><p>	总之，怎么都好，只要他愿意和他在一起。两个人结伴逃离一切，互相依靠，互相拯救，只要他愿意和他在一起。</p><p> </p><p>	“……黄磊？”</p><p>	好吧，也许那盏橙黄色的路灯没有熄灭的话，气氛还可以再温馨一些的。</p><p>	黄渤使劲挣脱开他的时候，黄磊还不知道发生了什么事。“你他妈喝了多少酒自己知道吗！放开我，黄磊，你他妈醉了！”黄渤又给了他一耳光，黄磊脑子就更晕了，他眼看着那张脸晃来晃去，他想着不能让他晃，再晃小渤儿就要从他身边晃走了。</p><p>	黄磊手上用了几分力去掰小渤儿的脸，那个几面之缘的家伙长得什么样他简直不能再熟悉了——操，不对——黄磊用力晃了晃自己的脑袋，再睁开眼睛看的时候，那张脸已经不再变幻了，还是熟悉的样子，一对含着水的下垂眼，软软的嘴唇，软软的眉毛，只是小渤儿眼角有点红，怎么了，他是哭了吗？</p><p>	渤儿，对不起，小渤儿，怎么了，你别哭啊……</p><p>	“操，这人怎么回事儿，有病吧？小波，别怕啊，我送你回家……”</p><p> </p><p>	下意识地把空荡荡的车开到黄渤学校旁边的小区的时候，黄磊才后知后觉发现自己做了些什么傻事。</p><p>	黄磊就是莫名地觉得心里烦。他久违地在路边小店买了一包烟，一根又一根地点上，却也并不抽，烟头散落在地上把他围了一个半圆。</p><p>	他好像失了灵魂的一半，黄磊突然想到很多年前一次和青春期的小男孩的面对面访谈，对方是同性恋，他说爱上另一个男孩儿的感觉就像爱上另一个自己似的。黄磊知道男孩儿没长大，镜像期在他身上还有太多的痕迹，他只有通过了解他的同性恋人这个方式了解自己，通过爱他的同性恋人这个方式爱自己，才能逐步建立自我认识。</p><p>	也许自己也是这样呢？同样的性别，同样的职业，同样的清苦生活，同样的失意和迷茫，不，他没资格这样说，小渤比他坚强得多，他不像自己，他总是能再造出一副坚韧的身躯，不管昨天的抗争有多么支离破碎，他一直是像小牛犊那样从来不会认输的，他并不需要谁来拯救，因为谁也都没能毁灭他，终究，他永远会成为更好的自己的。</p><p>	黄磊好像黄渤为什么不让他亲了，他没哭，他没流眼泪，是那颗痣，他把泪痣点去了。</p><p>	他跨进自己的车。现在天边开始亮了，他不知道黄渤会摆脱那个客人还是顺水推舟，黄磊摇了摇头，他们终究要过各自的生活，他接了别所高校的聘请，已经订了机票，准备开始新的生活，逃离这里的所有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>